The principal over-all objective of the studies proposed will be to perform investigations designed to yield information on the effects of altered nutritional state (undernourishment and overnourishment) on drug action. Comparative study of drug action in the altered and unaltered nutritional state will be undertaken in the following specific areas: the action of inhibitors of lipid mobilization plasma protein-drug interactions; drug interaction with the urea cycle; regional distribution of biogenic amines in the central nervous system in the fetal and neonatal stages of development; and actions of amphetamine and amphetamine-like agents. Pertinent interrelationships between these specific areas of study will be subjected to investigation.